And into the Sun
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU. Evelyn, Liam, Constance, Hope, Stella-Luna and the rest of their families and friends fight off their one supernatural enemy, with the help of their parents and allies in New Orleans & Mystic Falls.


**Title:** And into the Sun  
 **Author:** Katie/TheIrishShipperholic and Erin/Erin Salvatore  
 **Disclaimer:** We own nothing but this story and the original characters  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** The Vampire Diaries (with The Originals thrown in as a crossover)  
 **Couples/Category:** All of the ones from this story's prequel, but others to be determined  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Evelyn, Liam, Constance, Hope, Stella-Luna and the rest of their families and friends fight off their one supernatural enemy, with the help of their parents and allies in New Orleans  & Mystic Falls.  
 **Author's Note:** We want to thank the amazing people who've added this story to their favorites and followed the story in its nearly two-year journey, because without you all, it would not be the story it became in the completion.

 **If you've been following "Out of the Darkness", then you'll know that the epilogue of that story will not be the same one as the first chapter of this story. Sort of like how they'd set up the backdoor pilot of "The Originals", but had a different pilot episode than the one they showed us on The Vampire Diaries.**

 **Chapter One**

Constance adjusted her black skirt and pure white blouse then bent to grab her underwear from where she'd tossed it onto the floor. "Where are my damn hair clips?" she mumbles to herself as she then rushes around to search for them. "I know I had them here somewhere earlier."

"Are you looking for these, love?" Liam asked from his vantage point on the bed. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans, the boxers peeking out from just beneath the waistband.

Constance looked over at Liam and rolled her eyes at him. "As a matter of fact, yes, I was." She went over to him and just before she went to take them out of his hand, he pulled his hand away. "Liam, give me my hair clips right now. I need them."

"Why?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "You look beautiful with your hair down."

"I'm a WAITRESS, Liam," Constance said. "I don't want to get hair in the drinks I serve to my customers."

Liam maintained his smirk and used his free hand to pull her closer to him and kissed her softly and passionately. Although she knew he was doing this on purpose, Constance indulged him and returned his kiss, moaning against his lips as the kiss deepened. She then ran her hands down his bare chest, hearing him growl against her lips. A few minutes later, he pulled back a bit, his blue eyes meeting hers. "You naughty girl, you have the Petrova fire in you. No wonder I find you so alluring."

Constance smiled at his words. "And you definitely have the Mikaelson charm in you, so we're even in that regard."

"Between the two of us, we're an explosion waiting to happen," Liam told her, still smirking.

Constance giggled. "Oh, I think an explosion already happened between us in your bed." She kissed him softly and then looked at the clock on the nightstand, her eyes widening at what time it was. "Damn it, I should have been at work already! What am I going to tell my boss? He's already warned me that I'm fired if I'm late one more time."

Liam heard the panic in her voice. "Relax, sweetheart, you won't get fired. I'll take care of it." He saw the look she gave him in response. "I'm not going to attack him, I'm only going to explain myself to him in a rational tone. Contrary to popular belief, I keep my primal instincts in control until it is absolutely necessary."

"You and your explanations are what almost get me in trouble, Mikaelson," Constance told him with a shake of her head. Kissing him one more time, she then stood up, smoothed out her wrinkled clothes then left.

Liam sat back against the pillows, the smirk still on his face. With a chuckle, he then got up and threw a tank top on before heading out of his room, where he was met by the teasing eyes of his sister, Anastasia, who had seen Constance rush by her. "She was sure in a hurry."

"She doesn't want to be late to work, Ana," he replied. "I offered to explain it to her boss, but she turned it down."

"Well, you did inherit Daddy's temper," Ana said. "I can't say I really blame Constance for refusing your assistance." She sighed. "Speaking of Daddy, he told me that he wants to see you in the study."

"Father wants to see me?" Liam said, a bit confused. "What for, did he say?"

"No, he wasn't specific," Ana said. "Probably some father-son thing."

Liam nods then heads to Klaus' office, knocking once on the door before poking his head around the door. "You wanted to see me, Father?"

"Yes, come in, Liam," Klaus said, turning around from looking through a spell book in his lap.

Liam slowly walked into the office. "Am I in trouble?"

"Nonsense, son, you're not in trouble," Klaus said. "What makes you think you're in trouble?"

"Usually, when a father wants to have a private meeting with his son, that means his son is in trouble." He then noticed the book his father had been reading. "What's with the spell book? You can't use magic, only witches like Aunt Amelia can."

"That's correct. Your Aunt Amelia and Aunt Francesca are going to help us with taking Silas down, and so are your cousins Evelyn and Gwen," Klaus said with a nod.

At the mention of that monster's name, Liam snarled, his blue eyes flashing gold. Klaus knew right away why his son was reacting like this. "It's Constance, isn't it? Your primal instincts are kicking in because you don't want anything to happen to her, aren't they?"

Liam looked at his father. "I'm that obvious, huh?"

"Yes, and I understand completely what you're feeling," Klaus said. "You want to protect Constance at any cost. Believe me, I want to protect your mother from that monster just as much. I haven't forgiven him for attempting that attack on her when you were little."

Liam nodded. "I love her, and I'd do anything for her. If that means keeping her out of harm's way then so be it."

Klaus smirked. "You sound exactly like your Uncle Finn the first time that he introduced us to your Aunt Sage," he said.

Liam smiled slightly. He remembered hearing the story about how Finn and Sage met and never tired of it. He then cleared his throat. "This spell that you were reading about, is it strong enough to finally rid us of Silas once and for all?"

"It is," Klaus said. "And I have no doubt that Evelyn is powerful enough to use it. Your Aunt Amelia taught her well, and I have nothing but confidence in her abilities."

Amelia had lost her battle to live the previous fall, age catching up with her when she also managed to catch pneumonia. Elijah had requested that only he, Evelyn and Maria be present in the room when she took her final breaths before Evelyn & Maria left the room to give him his privacy. Klaus sighed as he remembered how devastated Elijah had been when he lost Amelia. He had loved that witch with everything he had. In fact, he even offered to turn her so that she could live forever, like her sister. However, Amelia had said no, that she couldn't subject herself to such a thing, not even for him. The loss still stung, but knowing Elijah, he was trying to be strong, especially for Evelyn and Maria, the daughters he cherished, because he knew that they wouldn't have wanted their father to mourn forever. "How is he holding up, Father?" Liam asked.

"As well as can be expected, son," Klaus replied. "I'm sure he'll find love again soon."

Liam nodded. "I'm sure he will. Aunt Amelia would want him to move on. She wouldn't want him to be alone."

"You're right, she wouldn't," Klaus said. "And I will stand by him, no matter what."

"So will I," Liam said with another nod.

Klaus smiled. "He'd appreciate that very much, Liam. I know how close you two were."

Liam nodded and gently hugged his father. Klaus returned his son's hug, pulling him closer and running his fingers through his hair. Caroline, who had been walking by at that moment, saw her husband and son hugging and smiled, silently watching from the doorway.

 **Author's Note:** So here begins the first chapter of the next part of the "Out of the Darkness" saga. I hope that you enjoy this journey and remember to leave a nice comment!


End file.
